bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Eiji Daisuke
Eiji Daisuke (大輔永次, Daisuke Eiji), other better known as Ezra, is a Shinigami resident of the Soul Society. The place he had been "born" after he had been killed in the World of the Living was Aether. Because of this, his nationality is American, setting him apart from the regular souls of the Soul Society. He is close friends Miharu "Mihara" Kurosaki as well as another native-born friend by the name of Shiloh. Appearance Eiji's appearance is vaguely similar to that of a Soul Society Shinigami, but holds obvious differences. He wears a blue overcoat, which is strapped under a bandoleer with few appendages sticking out of it. He wears both a thick belt directly around the waist, as well as a thin belt with supports his Zanpakutō. He also sports white pants (the right leg of which has several bandages around it) and brown boots. He has a rather intimidating physique, and is quite muscular for his age. He has Caucasian skin, red hair, and crimson eyes. During the years, he has traded his strict attire for more casual clothing. He wears various attire, but one he is most commonly known for wearing is a black shirt with a white T-shirt exposed underneath, as well as black pants. He also wears bandages on certain parts of his arms and legs. His red hair has grown out to reach the middle of his back. Personality On the outside, and in contrast to his friends, Eiji is rather secluded and anti-social towards most. He has a rather serene and harsh exterior, making it quite difficult for people to converse with him. He is also notably critical towards those who make mistakes socially or otherwise, even towards the ones he knows closely. Very rarely will he show signs of extreme emotion, keep a rather callous and calm air around him at all times. Even in battle, this cold persona does not change. He rarely views his opponents as worthy of his caliber, almost to the borderline of arrogance. However, he is aware of his own limitations and strengths, never willing to let down his guard even if an opponent is seen as weaker than him. He is notably quite ruthless, especially to opponents who he has considered that have done him wrong in some manner (particularly in attacking his closest comrades). Despite not showing it, he takes quite a grim enjoyment out of fighting and killing opponents and victims alike, remarking that it "awakened" him to raise his sword to "bury out a life". Despite his hardened persona, Eiji is also noted to be rather compassionate as well. He deeply cares for Miharu, and would gladly risk his life for her should any of him ever are in peril (although he is constantly irked by her behavior and cluelessness). He also has a respect for opponents he can safely consider to be on his level and are able to force him to his full strength. This does not account for strength alone; he only does this to opponents who are on the same thinking level as he is, if not greater. He is also willing to rely on his allies in combat, particularly the spirit of his own Zanpakutō. His nickname "Ezra" comes from belief in the Christian religion. He holds a strong belief in God, respecting the religion greatly to the point where he is seen commonly praying briefly before a battle, or after a battle to thank God. He also shows a bit of a comical side, as seen in a pointless discussion with Ryūka Injiki and Kyashi Yamamura while Miharu is in the process of opening a cell door for the imprisoned Megami Kurosaki. History In Progress Synopsis False Utopia Arc *False Utopia: Whispers in the Dark *False Utopia: Warning Bleach: The Children of Izanami Arc *Children of Izanami: Inquisition *Children of Izanami: Assimilation Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Eiji's training in the company of the Jūnizoku has resulted in the expansion of his power. In constant sparring sessions with Miharu Kurosaki, he is shown to be able to withstand her spiritual pressure without effort, indicating an increase of spiritual energy reserves beyond that of Lieutenant-level. Master Strategist & Tactician: A former veteran of the Jūnizoku, Eiji is well-versed in combat tactics, strategies, and ways to exploit his enemy's weaknesses. He shows expertise at using taunts assisted by logic in order to gain a psychological advantage over his opponent. He has a knack for analyzing his opponent's attacks during combat, formulating strategies to tip the battle in his favor. Enhanced Endurance: Even in the face of major injuries, Eiji proves to be a very body-stubborn and resilient fighter. He is capable of withstanding several blows (depending on the severity) and still fight effectively, while still retaining his calm composure. Hakuda Combatant: In the cases that he wishes or is forced to rely on anything other than his Zanpakutō's power, Eiji relies on hand-to-hand fighting in order to compete with his opponents. The extent of his skills in this trait is yet to be known. Zanjutsu Master: With a sword in his hands, Eiji can prove to be near-unstoppable when fighting without restraint. He can maintain his strike flow in order to initiate swift and lethal combination attacks to cut down his opponent(s) in seconds. His fighting style is highly disciplined and professional, allowing for rarely any weak spots to show. The speed of his strikes make it appear that he is standing still for a moment when he has actually swung multiple times. Kidō Expert: Eiji possesses an expert skill in the use of Kidō, capable of using destructive spells up to level 60, as well as binding spells up to level 80. Zanpakutō In Progress Category:Male Category:Character